In a scenario, a wireless device receives a signal that may either include information packets according to a communication protocol or that may not include any information packets. It may be desirable to provide a communication device and a method that may enable a fast and reliable determination if the received signal includes an information packet of the communication protocol and/or if a decoder of the communication device has to be activated.